Maybe it Wasnt Ment to be
by HOAdragonfly
Summary: Nina was gone and then she was found. Patricia likes Fabian and Fabian knows, but then Patricia likes someone else. Will patricia's love life be okay? or will Carlos and Fabian break her heart? sorry sum sucks. Read to find out more!
1. Chapter 1, Where's Nina?

**Me: Hey all! Heres the disclamer by Fabian!**  
><strong>Fabian: Not in the mood.<strong>  
><strong>Me: Just do it!<strong>  
><strong>Fabian: Fine. She dos NOT own HOA or anything to do with that stuff.<strong>  
><strong>Fabian: There, happy?<strong>  
><strong>Me: Sorry if hes in a sour mood. Just read and find out why!<strong>  
><strong><em>Part 1, (Btw this is current time, right after prom and then next part is 6 years in the future)<em>**  
><strong>Fabian's POV<strong>

* * *

><p>"Wow." I thought.<p>

"That was the best night ever." I lay awake in my bed after prom. Couldn't sleep. Too much to think about. I decided that I was going to go see nina. Even though it was like 5 am, I assumed that she would be up too. I climbed up the stairs, and slowly opened the door.

"Odd, amber's sound asleep, but Nina isn't in her bed?" I thought. I walked around the house looking for her. She was nowhere. I tried knocking on the bathroom door, but... Nothing.

"Hmmm maybe shes just taking a stroll?" I thought trying to calm my nervs. But after what had happened with the cup, and rufus, I could never be sure that she was okay.

I went back to my room and layed in bed. I fell into a restless sleep and woke up again at 7 AM. I slipped on some clothes. It was Saturday so I didn't have to go to school. I made my way into the kitchen, where Trudy was making breakfast.

"Oh goodmorning lovely!" she said with her normal cheery voice.

"How did you sleep?"

I was about to reply when amber ran down the stairs.

"Nina's gone!" amber said gasping.

"Well good morning to you too." I replied with a grin.

"Im not kidding. Shes gone." Amber said. "You would think that you would care Fabian, concidering you're her boyfriend."

"Okay, take me up." I said.

I followed her up the stairs. I walked into the room and saw... nothing. Nothing seemed out of place... I walked over to her un-made bed.

"Amber, I do think that something is wrong. Her bed isn't made..." I said flipping back the covers. I gasped. Dried blood spots were all over the sheets. I felt the bed, and it was cold.

"Amber something is REALLY wrong." I said, the hairs on the back of my neck standing on end. She walked over. When she saw the blood, she fainted.

"Well, what a big help she was." I thought. If the bed was cold, that means that she had gone missing after she and amber went to sleep. Somewhere around 2 or 3 am, concidering we got back to the house around 1. I carefully stepped over amber, and over to the window. It was cracked open.

"Victor has a strict no windows open at night rule to." I thought. I looked at the window sill. A bloody handprint was on the windowsill. I gasped. Something was terribly wrong. I called 911.

"Hello?" someone on the other line said.

"Hi I would like to report a missing person? Possibly a murder?" I said with fear lining my words. The conversation seemed to go on forever. She asked for the location, and a full description among other things.

"We will send an officer over." She said.

"Thanks." I replied. I hung up. A big gust of wind picked up and blew in the window.

"Fabian... Fabian..." I heard a voice calling my name. It felt like it came from... nowhere... Like the voice was in the wind... it was light and hard to hear.

"Nina! Nina, where are you?" I said recognizing the unmistakable voice.

"Fabian... Find me..." the voice faded away.

"Find me..." the voice stopped, and so did the wind.

"Don't worry, I will." I said. Although I wasn't sure I would.

The rest of the day was a blur. The police came and took prettymuch everything away. I had to beg and plead to keep the picture of her that was on the nightstand. That night when I was asleep, I heard the voice again.

"Fabian! Fabian!" this time stronger than ever.

I opened my eyes. I almost screamed. Nina was standing by my bed. Her eyes were white. All white. Blood was all over her torn up clothes.

"Fabian, you could join me." She said holding out her hand.

"No, I must find you." I said to nina.

"Are you sure?" she said. It sounded almost... Evil.

"Yes." I gulped. I reached out to touch her arm, but my hand went through it.

"Bye Fabian." She said. She faded into the air.

"Bye." I said with tears in my eyes.

I had the feeling that that was the last time I was going to see her. The image of her gastly figure was burnt into my mind. The white eyes, and her torn pjs...

* * *

><p>So im gonna continue when I get 13 replies. Im sorry if this is bad, I want ur opinion though. Next chapter will be better! I put a poll up so after u read this, check it out!<p> 


	2. Chapter 2, is she really gone?

Oh and I decided to post more regardless of reviews. I was bored :P

Me: Our special disclamer guest is…. NINA!  
>Nina: Thanks for having me on.<p>

Me: you sound… gloomy

Nina: Whaddu expect?

Me: Get on with it.

Nina: She does not own HOA or anything to do with that!

Me: Thanks.

Part 2… MUAHAHAHAHAHA

(This is 6 years in the future BTW)

Fabian's POV

I rolled out of bed. The Anubis years had been long gone, and I was living in an apartment, within walking distance from the house. I had completely (to my regret) lost touch with all my friends when I dropped out of college. Nina was always haunting me. I ran my fingers through my hair. Even though it was 6 years later, the police STILL hadn't found any evidence. Its like she just disappeared. It still haunts me. Everywhere I look I see her face. I picked up the phone, and used my tired fingers to slowly punch in the numbers I had dialed so many times before.

"Hello police department?" I said.

"Yes?" the girl on the other line said. "Yea, im calling about the case on Nina Martin, Have the police found any more evidence?" I said hopefully.

"Im sorry, but the Nina Martin case has been dropped." The girl on the other line said. I could hear her typing on her computer in the background.

"Really? As of when?" I said.

"As of yesterday afternoon. Im sorry, but we have done all we can. No evidence has been found, and it has been 6 years. Case closed." She said.

"Okay. Bye." I said hanging up the phone. "Looks like its up to me." I said to myself. I ran my fingers through my already dark unruly hair. I glanced in the mirror. I needed a shave.

"Fabian." It was the voice again. I have been hearing that voice for years. "Fabian, Find me."

"Find you where!" I said frustrated.

"Anubis…." The voice faded off.

I perked. Anubis… I had to go. I changed out of my plain white shirt and pj pants, and into something more… presentable. I grabbed a backpack. On my way out the door, I glanced in a vase on the counter. A red rose, perfectly beautiful. I grabbed it and put it in my bag, thinking that maybe she would be alive. I headed out the door. I walked up to the old Anubis house. It was closed down because of an awefull smell that wont go away. I pushed open the creaky door.

"What do you want nina?" I said. If anyone heard me, they would think I was crazy.

"Fabian…" the voice said. Suddenly all the doors and windows slammed shut. The erie darkness of the place dawned on me. An awefull smell reeked through the house… ewwww. The smell of… roses… nina's perfume…. And…. Something else. It reeked. I tried the door…. Locked. Something… unexplainable… was pulling me up to nina's room. I slowly climbed up the stairs. I kept on felling that someone was watching me. Eyes seemed to appear from the erie darkness of the unlit halls. I creaked open the door to nina's room. Empty. Except… a diary on the floor.

"Funny, the police would have taken this." I said to nobody in particular. I examined it. It was brand new. With one entry. Written in… blood.

Fabian….

You need to find me… Or im bringing you with me.

-Nina

I looked up after being very shaken. The sky had grown mysteriously dark. Even though it was a cloudless morning.

Amber's POV

(Shes talking to patricia)

"Its just so sad… shes gone." I said. Even though it was 6 years later, the loss of my best friend was still shocking.

"I know right? Its so sad that she and Fabian finally got togeather, and then she…. Gets murdered." Patricia said.

"Well, we don't know about murdered." I said. "And did they get togeather? I mean I never heard if they did. I never asked Fabian, because his personality just… changed." I said.

*WOOT! FLASHBACK!*

*Right after the prom kiss*

"Wow" Fabian sighed. "So are we like…" Fabian started.

"Fabian, something isn't right." Nina said leaning heavily on his shoulder.

"Nina, Nina, are you okay?" Fabian said supporting her on the stage. Nina's knees gave out and she collapsed on the floor. Everyone gasped.

"Nina, nina?" Fabian said gently shaking nina.

"Fabian, is she okay?" amber asked running on the stage.

"Yea, amber, im gonna carry her back to the house. Don't follow, just stay." Fabian said scooping nina up in his arms. He quickly left and carried her back to the warm inviting house. Nina moaned when Fabian sat her down on the couch.

"Nina, nina are you alright?" Fabian said.

"Yea… what happened?" nina said.

"You passed out." Fabian said calmly. "Are you okay?"

"Yea, I bet im just shocked. You know, I kissed you, and I just took down a maniac who thinks hes immortal." Nina joked. She giggled. Fabian gazed at her lovingly.

"Im really tired Fabian, I think im just gonna go to bed now." She yawned. Fabian nodded. She walked out of the room, stopping and turning her head to look back. She giggled, smiled, and waved back at Fabian… for the last time.

*END OF FLASHBACK!*

"I know." Patricia replied. "He got so sad."

"You know patricia, we should really call Fabian. We havn't heard from him sinse college. That was 2 years ago." I said pulling out my phone.

"Good idea. Put it on speeker." Patricia said.

*Ringing*

"Hello?" Fabian said. His voice echoed.

"Hi! Fabian this is Amber and Patricia!" I said.

"As in Amber Millington, and Patricia Williamson?" Fabian said supprised.

"The very housemates!" Patricia said. Fabian laughed.

"So where are you?" I asked noticing the echo.

"Actually Im in Anubis." Fabian said.

"What about that smell?" Patricia asked wrinkeling her nose.

"Its hard to explain, but the smell… its almost familiar…." He said.

"Wait, Familiar as in how?" I said into the phone.

"There is something mixed in the awefull smell… it was like Nina's perfume." He said through the phone.

"Really?" I said.

"Yea. It hit me when I walked in. I heard Nina's voice again this morning. She said Anubis so I came right over." He said through the phone.

"Its odd that you hear her voice Fabian." I said. "None of us can."

"Yea I know. But the weird thing is that when I walked in the door locked behind me. Im certain that there isn't an automatic lock on that door. And when I went up to her room a diary was laying on the middle of the floor." He said.

"But… Nina's stuff was completely cleared out… and when the house was cleared out our room was completely empty!" I said.

"Yea. But there was one entry in it." He said through the phone.

"What was it?" Patricia asked.

"You need to find me, or im bringing you with me." He said slowly. I dropped the phone. So was Nina really… dead?

Fabian's POV

"Man, this was getting spooky." I thought to myself. Suddenly I heard the door slam. I slowly crept down the dark hall to see someone standing by the door, trying to pull it open.

"Who are you?" I said.

"Fabian, its me…"

Ok, so im just going to post more whenever I have a chapter done. There are a lot of ppl reading this so PLZ review when u do read it!


	3. Chapter 3, Maybe not

Me: Alright! Heres the Disclaimer by AMBER!

Amber: K, k, ill do it. For the record I didn't WANT to do this. *Starts putting on mascara* She does not own anything that has to do with HOA or any of that stuff.

Me: Thanks *sarcasticly*

Chapter 3!

"Patricia? What are you doing here?" I said. Patricia walked up the stairs and sat down next to me.

"I heard her voice…" patricia said shaking. "I saw her Fabian. I had to come here." Patricia said.

"It was brutal huh?" I said knowingly.

Patricia's POV

"It was brutal. Her eyes were so white… her pjs were bloody… she sounded somewhat evil. It was so scary." I explained to Fabian.

He put his arm around me and rubbed my back while we sat on the bottom step next to eachother.

"I have been trying to find her, but she hasn't given my anymore clues! Its just Anubis and the diary, but even that wasn't a clue. Im stuck." He said still with his arm around me.

I guess im less goth than I used to be. My hair is longer, with no hairpiece, and curly. I tied a few strands behind my head like nina always did. My clothes are more blue and green than black. I guess you could say I am… pretty now.

"Maybe you should ask Nina…" I suggested.

Suddenly, as if she heard me, Nina's ghost appeared. Both of us shivered in fright, holding eachother close. The ghost reached out, holding something with her ghastly hand.

"It's a clue." The ghost said. "He who took must not know. He is watching." She said

She set the old folded up paper at my feet.

"Nina, Why cant you tell us where you are?" Fabian said. I could see her tense up as he said that.

"Now how much fun would that be?" Nina's ghost said. For a second, I thought I saw her white eyes turn the hazy green that they should have been. But then they were white.

"Hes watching. I cannot let him know that I am leading you." She said.

I was about to ask her something when she started to disappear.

"Wait nina." I said

"Yes?" she said, halfway gone.

"Do you still like Fabian?" I said. Fabian gave me a weird questioning look.

Nina's ghost sighed, then completely disappeared.

Fabian took his arm off my back, and reached out to grab the paper sitting at my feet. He unfolded it and looked at it. He looked confused when he turned it over and looked at both sides.

"What does it say?" I asked.

"Nothing. Nothing at all." Fabian said staring at the piece of paper.

"Wow, I thought that Nina said this was a clue." I said.

"Yea, but apparently ether she grabbed the wrong piece of paper, or being dead makes you a whackjob." He said.

We both heard a voice.

"I heard that." It was Nina.

We both laughed. It was like old times.

"You know patricia, you look… different." Fabian said.

"Yea, I know. Amber ambified me while I was rooming with her." I replied glancing down at my light blue jeans, my baggy black off the shoulder top that came down to my upper stomach with a white tanktop underneath. My makeup was not very heavy ether, and amber had insisted that I wear blue flower earrings.

"I didn't say that it was a bad thing." Fabian said.

I smiled at him. We stood up and held up the clue. Or should I say the piece of paper. Suddenly a stick that was on the wall lit on fire, like a torch.

"Who did that?" I said shakely. I tried the lightswich.

"Ummm patricia, the power was cut off when we moved out remember?" I heard Fabian's voice from behind me.

"Uh yea. I remembered." I said sheepishly.

I grabbed the torch off the wall.

"Cool! I feel like one of those people from the horror movies!" I said while I was swinging the torch around.

"Watch out!" Fabian said. I had almost lit the clue on fire.

Fabian stared at the paper for a moment.  
>"Wait. Do that again." He said.<p>

I waved the torch just underneath the paper and watched as words slowly started to appear on the paper. I gasped.

"Huh. Maybe nina wasn't so crazy after all." Fabian said.  
>"Yea, it took you this long to figure it out?" We heard nina's voice say.<p>

We both laughed. Even though we were trapped in a spooky house with a ghost, I still felt safe next to Fabian.

"What does it say?" I said to Fabian.

"Underneath the square, push the knot, and reveal an echo." Fabian said.

"Yea, but where is the square?" I said.

We looked up the stairs to see the door to victors office start to creak open. Even though I knew that nina was opening the door, the darkness of the house and the fact that it was opening seemingly by itself was creepy enough. We slowly crept up the stairs and through the open door. The office was completely empty.

"Maybe…." I thought. I walked over to a wall and saw a little square in the wallpaper. I pulled the corner and a knot in the wood was underneath. I pushed it.

"Woah." Fabian said. I just realized that he was standing behind me. A giant piece of wall went down like a drawbridge. We both glanced at eachother and went in. The drawbridge closed behind us leaving us in the pitch black tunnel.

"Good thing I still have the torch." I said. My voice echoed against the walls.

"How in the world did this even exist?" Fabian said. The stairs that we were walking on went down. And down. And down.

"I think were underground now." Fabians voice echoed.  
>"Yea." I shivered. Fabian noticed and put his arm around me. That was so much better. We finally came to a door. I reached out and creaked it open.<p>

"AAAAAAHHHHHHH!" I screamed, dropping the torch on the stone ground. Fabian picked it up. When he held it up he almost dropped it. Two eyes were stairing at us from the back of the room. They didn't move or blink.

Fabian walked into the dark 12x12 room, feeling around for a light switch. I heard a click and the room lit up. I guess this room is not connected to the Anubis power lines.

"Oh my GOD FABIAN." I said pointing. I had figured out where the eyes had come from.

Rufus. Rufus was sitting on a chair stairing straight at us.

Well? Do you like it? Hit that review button and tell me!


	4. Chapter 4, Shes dead

**Me: Heres the Disclaimer by…. Drum roll….. RUFUS!**

**Rufus:….*Stairs into space***

**Me: Rufus? *Waves hand in front of his eyes***

**Rufus:… *still stairing into space***

**Me: Well Rufus is a little buisy. *Waves hands infront of his eyes again***

**Me: Anyways, I don't own HOA or anything to do with that stuff!(Especially not Rufus)*waves hands infront of his eyes again***

* * *

><p><strong>Patricia's POV<strong>

* * *

><p>"Crap Fabian. Just Crap." I said hugging him tight.<p>

I looked up at Fabian and he looked back.

Rufus still hadn't moved. Not even taken a breath…. Wait a minuit. I walked slowly up to Rufus.

"What are you doing Patricia!" Fabian whispered forcefully.

I didn't look back. I walked up to Rufus and poked him on the nose. Ewwwwww.

"What?" I could hear Fabian say. He was walking tward me. I could feel his strong arm around my shoulder.

"Hes dead Fabian." That was all I could say.

"How do you know?" Fabian said.

I poked Rufus's cloudy eye. Nothing. He didn't stir.

"Okay…. Gross." Fabian said.

Rufus's features were all sunken in. His face wrinkled, his hair grey and wirey, and NO and I mean NO fat on his bones. He was VERY thin. I noticed some keys hanging off his belt loop. I reached out and tugged them off, causing his cold lifeless hand to fall off the arm rest and it touched my hand.

"EWWW FABIAN GET IT OFF!" I almost yelled.

He quickly flicked off Rufus's hand. I looked around the room. A cot in the corner, some books, a closet, nothing unusual.

"How did you know he was dead?" Fabian asked while he was shifting through some papers.

"Don't you remember what I studied in college? I was a crime scene investigator." I said.

"A crime scene investigator who is afraid of a dead body?" He asked suspiciously.

"Why do you think im rooming with amber? Trust me. Its not by choice." I giggled.

He laughed.

"Lets get out of this creepy hell hole." I said motioning to the door.  
>Fabian set the papers back and followed me out the door.<p>

"Crap fabes, the torch." I said as it blew out.

"Did you just call me 'Fabes?'" He asked grinning.  
>I grinned sheepishly.<p>

I re-opened Rufus's door and started to rummage around for a flashlight.

"Hey trish?" He said.

"Ya?" I said supprised that he called me Trish. I mean I did call him Fabes so….

"Umm its in his pocket." He said motioning tward Rufus.

"Oh great. Your gonna make me get it aren't you?" I said defeated.

"Well you are the crime scene investigator aren't you?" he said sarcasticly.

I walked over and slowly grabbed the flashlight out of his body.

"If you're the CSI here, How long has he been dead?" Fabian said. Oh god I wish he didn't ask that.

"Fabian, Ill check, but catch me if I faint." I said.

Fabian looked at me with a quizzical look.

I got the knife out of my pocket. I had to pull rufus out of the chair. I grabbed his hand and in one jerk completely tore off his arm. I looked back at Fabian and he looked a little green.

"Sorry, didn't mean for that to happen." I said.

I grabbed his other hand and slowly pulled him off the chair and onto his stomach on the floor. His back was a little sunken in. I took out my knife and hesitantly cut a little section of his skin off. My head was getting a little dizzy. I looked inside. A maggot or 2 were making themselves at home inside Rufus's flesh. I felt the room going black so I looked away and sat down until the blackness went away.

"Well?" I heard Fabian say.

"About 2 weeks or so." I replied. "Maybe more."

Fabian nodded, and he still looked a little green.

I pulled him out of the room, shutting the door behind us. He turned on the flashlight. Not a word was muttered as we walked down the eerie hall.

"Another door." I said.

He looked over and nodded.

I tried it. Locked. The keys were still in my pocket so I pulled them out and unlocked the door. Fabian opened it this time.

"Oh my god." We both said at the same time.

The walls were stone, with some blood on them. That isn't what shocked us.

"J.j.." I heard Fabian whisper.

Joy lay in the middle of the room…. Dead.

I could see a few tears run down Fabian's face. I guess I had some tears too, because he pulled me into a hug.

"Maybe that was the smell.." I said.

"All the dead bodies rotting down here." Fabian said.  
>"Wait, no that cant be it." I said.<br>"Why not?" Fabian said. Still hugging me.

"When did it start?" I said pulling away from the hug.

"A week after… oh my god patricia, no." Fabian said, more tears falling down his face.

"A week after Nina disappeared." I finished. Although I didn't want to admit it.

"And when was the last time we saw joy?" I said.

"College." Fabian muttered.

"Fabian, i… I don't think nina's…" I stuttered.

Fabian's face fell. It looked like he fell apart inside.

"No. No she cant be." He said. "Ill find her." He said. I hugged him tighter.

I walked over to joy. I pulled out my knife again and cut off some of her skin.

"Fabian," I said. He came closer.  
>"She died this morning." I said<p>

"So there could be a chance…" Fabian said.

"If joy was alive until this morning, maybe Nina's still alive Fabian." I said hopefully.

"But how?" He said.

"Maybe joy died because Rufus did. Look how skinny she is. He probably died and she didn't have food. And he wouldn't kill the chosen one either. Fabian, we have to hurry." I said.

I turned back to joy for a second.

"Joy, we will be back to give you a funeral." I said as though she could hear me. It felt better to say that.

I pulled Fabian out of the room.

I re-lit my flashlight and we continued to walk down the hall. It seemed to go on forever. Untill….

Dead end.

"No, no, there cant be a dead end!" Fabian said banging on the wall.

"Fabian, its over." I said. Sliding down the wall so I could sit on the stone floor. I buearied my head in my hands and cried.

Chapter 5 comin soon but only if you review!


	5. Chapter 5, Escape

Me: And Today the Disclaimer is gonna be done by…. Patricia!

Patricia: Thanks, and she doesn own HOA or anything to do with that stuff.

Me: You're the first one that seemed happy to do the disclaimer!

Patricia: Well, its better than dissecting dead bodies, right?

Fabian's POV

I banged my fists against the wall. It couldn't be the end of the hall! There has to be another door! I looked over at Patricia who was sobbing.

"You oubiously care about Nina as much as I do." I said sitting next to her.

"Yea, well , she was my friend Fabian. And its scary that he took joy to." She said.

"Well it does make sense. Nina's the chosen one and joys the ex chosen one." I said.

Patricia lifted her head out of her hands and stared down the hall.  
>"Fabian," she said.<br>"Yea?" I replied.

"What if the clue didn't only apply to victors office." She said. I got what she was going at.

"What if there is another passage in Rufus's room?" I said.

"Exactly." She said standing up.

We grabbed the flashlight and literally RAN down the hallway. I was the one to swing open Rufus's door. We ran around rufus's room, scouring every wall.

"Fabian! I think I found it!" I heard Patricia say.

I ran over to her and watched as she pulled off the wallpaper. She pushed the knot underneath and a drawbridge opened into another small room.

"NINA!" I yelled.

She was laying in the corner of the room. God I hope shes just sleeping.

Tears were running down both my and patricia's face as we walked up to her. She wouldn't open her eyes.

"Is she…" I said.

Patricia put her hands to nina's neck.

"Oh my god." She said.

"WHAT?" I yelled. I got down on my knees and held Nina's hand.

"Shes alive." That was all patricia could say.

I cried. I was so happy.

I remembered what I had put in my backpack earlier.

"Patricia, I have food and water in my backpack!" I said.

I heard patricia's stomach gurgle.

"I wish you would have told me that an hour ago." I heard her say. She was grabbing the stuff out of the bag.

"Why do you have a rose in here?" Patricia said.

I ignored it. She handed me a water bottle and I unscrewed the lid and held it up to Nina's parched lips. I Squeased the bottle and a few stray drops of water dribbled down her cheek.

"Ughhhh." Nina moaned.

"Nina! Nina are you okay?" Patricia said.

"Water." She moaned. She grabbed the bottle out of my hand and gulped it down. I handed her a granola bar. She ate that to.

"Fabian!" She said.

"Oh my god Nina im so happy." I said. Tears streaming down both of our faces.

Patricia's POV

Im so glad that Nina's okay, but in a way, im not. I think that maybe I have fallen for Fabian. Uh oh.

"Patricia!" I heard Nina say. I hugged her.

"Howd you get down here?" Nina said weakly.

"Right now, I think its more important to get you out of here." Fabian said.

"But hes watching!" Nina said.  
>"Rufus is dead nina." I said.<p>

"What?" she said.

Fabian scooped her up in his arms and carried her out. Nina saw the dead, one armed Rufus on the ground and hugged Fabian tighter. He looked at her lovingly. I think im starting to get jelous…

"Lets get her out of here." I said trying to break up the yuck fest. I grabbed Fabian's backpack and we both ran out, him carrying Nina.

We got in his car and drove Nina to the doctors.

Beep Beep Beep Beep Beep Beep

The sound of the heart macine rang in my ears. Nina was awake and her and Fabian were talking all mushy yuck.

I got up and walked out of the room. They didn't notice. I walked over to the grass and layed down. I traced the clouds with my finger. A stray tear or two slid down my face.

Fabian walked out the door and sat next to me.

"Whats wrong?" he said.

"What? No, nothing." I said. I felt something that I had never felt when I talked to a boy before…. Nervousness.

"Yes it is." He said.

"Im just happy, and I needed some fresh air." I lied.

He shrugged and got up. He walked away.

At first I was happy to find Nina, but… I think I Have a crush on her boyfriend.

Sorry this chapters short! I decided to somewhat base this on my life for now on and I thought this would be a good cliffhanger.


	6. Chapter 6, Move on

**Me: Today the disclaimer is going to be done by…. ME!**

**Me: Thanks so much Me for letting me do this! Your so awesome, and pretty, and smart!**

**Me: Thanks Me!**

**Me: Your welcome! Me does not own HOA or anything to do with that stuff, including starbucks.**

**Me: Thanks!**

**Sorry I havnt updated in awhile, I wuz on vaca.**

* * *

><p><strong>Fabian's POV<strong>

* * *

><p>Patricia was acting strange…. Scratch that. Very strange.<p>

Ever sinse we rescued Nina shes been avoiding me and acting all strange.

Patricia's POV

I was hanging with my old friend from college.

"Patricia?" she said waving her hands infront of my face.

"What are you staring at! We need to practice for your job application." She said.

"Oh sorry." I said. She had talken me into getting a job at starbucks.

"Itsok." She said. "So whats on your mind?" she asked.

"Arent we supposed to be working on the job application?" I asked hurriedly.

"Ya but were never gonna get that done unless you unload." She said.

"Okay, okay. So I have this friend who got kidnapped 6 years ago. Nina?" She nodded.

"well me and her BF found her and I guess on the way… long story short I think I may have a crush on my besties BF." I said. She gasped.

Nina's POV

They let me out of the hospital this morning! Yay! Me and Fabes decided to go to starbucks to get some coffee on the way to the movies. We showed up just in time to hear…

"Okay, okay. So I have this friend who got kidnapped 6 years ago… Nina? Well me and her BF found her and I guess on the way… long story short I think I may have a crush on my besties BF." We heard her say.

Me and fabes glanced at eachother and I pulled him out of the building.

"Well that would explain a LOT." My fabey baby said.

"Yea, but lets just skip coffee and go to the movies." I said.

"Fine, but don't blame me if I doze off during the chick flick." He joked.

I playfully slapped him on the arm and we walked back to his car.

Patricia's POV

"Im ready." I said. I was going to walk into the managers office and apply for the job.

"Hello ms…." He said

"Williamson. Patricia Williamson. Just call me patricia." I said as confidently as I could.

"Hello ms.. I mean Patricia. How may I help you?" He said.

"Im here to apply for the job opening." I said with a smile.

"Well, How old are you?" He asked.

"Im 21." I replied.

"Any experience?" He said.

"Ya, I worked for my aunts coffee shop last summer." I said truthfully.

"Skills?" He said noting me on a piece of paper.

"Umm… well my aunt said that I held the shop record for making the fastest correct drinks at the shop. She likes to keep track of records. It makes working more… fun." I said. I wasn't lying. My aunt really does do that.

The manager chuckled.

"You're the most qualified person I have seen yet." He said looking at my papers that I had handed him.

"You got the job. Your uniform is in the kitchen, and… CARLOS!" he yelled.

Man I thought I liked Fabian. It was love at first sight. I could hear my heart go BOOOIIIINNNGG! As he walked through the door.

Mmmmm… His tan skin, his deep dark brown eyes, his shorter black hair that spiked in the front, his georgous muscles….. and better yet, he was taller than I was.

"Ya boss?" He said. To me it sounded like angels singing.

"Show our new employee the works? Im having her working in the drinks with you." The manager said.

"K. Comeon, newbee." He teased. I realized I had been staring this whole time. I blushed and followed him out of the room.

He showed me the works. The best part of it was that he told me that we would be working together! EEEPPPP! I screamed that in my mind. My friend was sitting at a table a ways away and I saw her give me the thumbs up as I pointed at Carlos. I mouthed Oh my god! To her and she giggled. I never drool over a guy, but this is the one exception.

The day passed on. My boss was supprised by my work. What made it even more fun was me and Carlos would race to see who could make the customers drink faster. We didn't really arrange for that, because we never really spoke to eachother, but we were both showing off and trying to top eachother. It was so funny when he spilled milk on his face. I wiped it off.

At the end of the workday I was very happy and all dreamylike until…

"Ready to go babe?" I heard Carlos say.  
>I looked behind me and saw that he was talking to one of the other workers. I could see that she was maybe 7 years older than he was.<p>

"Yup!" she said.

He gave her a kiss on the cheek and they headed out. I stared after them with tears on the corner of my eyes.

"What does he see in her? Im so much better!" I thought to myself.

I watched as the two got in the car and drove away.

"You don't wanna be with him." I heard someone say.

I turned around and saw Mikayla, my co-worker.

"Hes such a weirdo. None of his jokes are funny, he is going out with lucy, who is like 8 years older than he is, and hes had like 7 different girlfriends this past week." She said. My heart was being chipped away at everytime she insulted him.

"And if you really look, he isn't even that cute." She said.

That's it. I like him, and you have NO right to talk me out of it.

"Yea, whatever." I said.

"Plus, if you do like him, youll never get him. The only people he has his eyes set on is lauren and lucy." She said.

I looked over at lauren who was scrubbing dishes. She was so oblivious. She has super thick light brown/blonde hair that was wavy with no bangs. I had longish bangs that swept to the side. She was sorta pretty, but I mean why does he like her? He deserves so much better. Shes just a dumb blonde.

"Hi." I said to Lauren. I mean it doesn't hurt to be friends with someone whos close to the guy you like.

"Umm who are you?" she said.

"Patricia. I work here now." I said.

She turned around and walked away… Shit.

I gathered up my stuff and walked home.

When I got there, I tried the door… it was unlocked.

"Huh. I thought I locked this." I said to myself.

I opened the door and Nina and Fabian were sitting on the couch.  
>"Umm you know that your apartment is around the corner. This is my house." I said.<p>

"Umm we need to talk to you patricia." Nina said. Uh oh.

"Ya?" I said kinda confused.

"Umm we overheard you talking to your friend in the coffee shop this morning…" Nina said.

Oh CRAP CRAP CRAP CRAP.

"You like Fabian?" Nina said.

**Chapter 7 comin soon! Check out my poll that I put up. Will patricia get Carlos, or Fabian?**


	7. Chapter 7, Heartbreak

**Me: The disclaimer today is going to be done by…. CARLOS!**

**Carlos: Does my hair look okay?**

**Me: Ya it does. Plus, we cant actually… see you. **

**Carlos: Whatev. She does not own HOA or any of that stuff.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Patricia's POV<strong>_

* * *

><p>I froze. Really? How in the world did she hear that?<p>

"Ummmmm Im late for a thingymabob for my thingymajig." I said. I ran back out the door. Nina cought up and grabbed my arm.

"Patricia. Really." She said.

I looked at Fabian and over his shoulder walking down the sidewalk was… Carlos. WHY! WHY ME!

I was thinking in my head. Whaddu I do? Do I tell? Sweat was beading on my brow. shit. That's gonna ruin my makeup. My palms were moist.

"Ewww, him? No way. I like someone else. He works in the coffee shop on the corner. I work with him." I said nervously.

"You don't work at a coffee shop patricia." Fabian said.

"Ya I applied this morning! Bye." I said hurriedly.  
>I bumped into Carlos when I ran over to my car.<p>

"Hey." He said. My mind went blank.

"Wowthoesareniceshoes andimsorryididntwatch wereiwasgoing becauseiwasrunning tomycarandimreally sorryandbye." I said all in one breath.

He stood there looking kinda confused. I grinned and continued walking to my car. My head was down so that he couldn't see how red my face was. God, I had just made a fool of myself.

I called up Amber. One of my closest friends. She could give me some advice.

*Later at the coffee shop*

"Amber, im like seriously IN LOVE with this guy…" I said.

She squealed.

"you two are going to be a cute couple!" She said.

"Amber. You don't know what he looks like." I said blushing.

"Uh, right." She said.

"Well? Who is it?" Amber said.

"Him." I said pointing to Carlos.

"Oh. My. God. Hes. Cute." She said. I blushed again.

"I need help." I said.

"What for?" Amber said. She could be so clueless.

"Well, you know how sometimes you think a guy is so cute, that whenever you see him you babble like an idiot?" I said.

She nodded.

"Guilty."

"How bad?" She said.

"Lets just say 29 words in one breath." I said blushing and staring down at my coffee.

Amber's eyes grew big.

"My record is only 18." she said.

"I know Amber. Whaddu I do?" I said.

"You got bit by the Love Bug!" she said happily.

"Shut up." I said.

"Fine. First of all, you have gotta get him to notice you." She said.

Uh oh.

"Amber, how exactly do I do that?" I said.

"Ummm maybe…. Can you sing?" She said.

"No. Out of the question. No." I said.

"Fine. What about just trying to be his friend?" she said.  
>Sounded simple enough.<p>

"Ya, sure ill try it." I said.

"Oh and another thing amber.." I said

"Yea?"

"I kinda used to like Fabian, u know, before carlos. And I was telling jona that I liked Fabian and nina and Fabian kinda heard me…" I said.

"Ill talk to them." She said.

"Thanks." I smiled.  
>We hugged and she left.<p>

"Time for a change." I said.

I glanced down at my pink shirt with black jeans.

I know that this is so unlike me, but I walked over to the department store and shopped for awhile.

*The next day*

I Felt great as I slipped into my clothes. I bought them the day before. Dark skinny jeans, a white tank top with a loose cream and blue striped short sleeve shirt that went to just above the top of my jeans. I curled my hair and pulled a few strands back. My bangs lining my face.

I pulled into work in my white convertible. Walking on my white heels was tough but for Carlos, it was worth it. I grabbed my little apron, and tied it around my waist.

It was 11 pm, 2 hours after my shift started. Carlos wasn't there and GOD it was overwhelming. So. Many. People.

"Shit Mikayla, where's Carlos when you need him?" I said filling some orders.

"Called in sick today. Probably broke up with lucy." She said not looking away from her work.

I nodded. A grin was quickly appearing on my face.

"Good." I murmered to myself.

I recognized him as soon as he opened that door.

"Oh hey Jerome!" I called across the store.

He waved and pushed himself to the front of the line dispite the moans and groans from the people next to him.

"Grande soy chai please." He said to Mikayla.

"Grande soy chai." Mikayla repeated.

"Got it." I said.

Jerome talked to me while I was making his drink.

"So how are things?" he said.

"Pretty good." I said pouring milk into a container.  
>"We should.. you know… catch up." He said.<p>

I nodded.

"Lunch tomorrow?" He asked.

"I cant. Got work." I said.

"Cant u call in sick?" He asked.

"No, I really cant." I lied. It isn't that I didn't want to catch up with Jerome… I wanna c Carlos.

"Who is he?" Jerome asked.

"Whaddu mean?" I said blushing.  
>"Who is he? You don't wanna call in sick because of him right?" Jerome said.<p>

I blushed again.

"Carlos…" I muttered.

"Carlos Rich?" He said.

I nodded again, blushing as red as a tomato.

"Omg hes like one of my best buddies." Jerome said.

My face must have been hilarious. It was a mix of surprise, anger, and embarrassment.

"Heh heh." He laughed.

"Don't tell." I said.

"No promises." He said.

"Heres your dirink." I said handing it to him. I didn't make eye contact.

"Here, call me when you have time." He said handing me a slip of paper. It had a pre- printed phone number on it.

"wha? You have a whole pad of these don't you?" I asked.

"This answer your question?" He handed me a pad of sticky notes. I flipped through them and all they had his number printed on each one.

"Really Jerome?" I said handing the notepad back.  
>"Hey! Don't judge." He said.<p>

I laughed.  
>"See you around. K?" he said.<p>

"Ya." I said. And with that he left.  
>I now turned my attention to the orders that were piling up.<p>

"Hey." I heard someone from behind me.

"Oh hey Carlos." I said.

"Sorry im kinda late." He said starting to fill some of the orders.

"Kinda? More like 2 hours." I said.

"Heh. Yea…" He said filling some orders.

"What made you so late?" I asked.

"Uh… I kinda had a hard break up." He said rubbing the back of his neck.

I nodded understandably. I hoped that he didn't see that I was grinning.

Later that afternoon, when my shift was done I was hanging up my apron.

"Hey blue eyes." I heard Carlos say.

I turned around. He was talking to Lauren.

"Hey Hey coffee boy." She said back.

"So, wanna coffee?" He asked her.  
>"Sure! Thanks CB." She said grinning.<br>"CB?" He said grinning as well.

"Coffee boy." She said pushing him playfully.

Yuck

Yuck

Yuck.

Lauren turned around and stuck her tounge out at me.

I glared at her and walked away.

*At my house*

"Hey Jerome." I said. I called him.  
>"Hey! See? The postit did do some good." I laughed.<p>

"Yea, it did. I admit it." i giggled.

"Hey, wanna catch up over some ice cream?" he asked.

"Mmmm. Ice cream. Sounds good." I said.

"Meet you there at 7?" He said.

"Yea." I said.

We hung up.  
>I sat down on the couch and a tear rolled down my face. For all Carlos cares, I could be the invisible woman.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you like! Reply Reply Reply!<strong>


	8. Chapter 8, engage

**Me: Today the disclaimer is by…. Jerome!**

**Jerome: wazzup ppl!**

**Me: Hey hey Jerome! Now do the disclaimer!**

**Jerome: K But I'm gonna make it quick. I gottan ice-cream date with Patricia.**

**Me: Ok, then… do it.**

**Jerome: She does not own HOA or anything to do with that stuff. **

**Me: Thanks! Now go get her!**

* * *

><p><strong>Jerome's POV<strong>

* * *

><p>I walked into the ice-cream place. I was a tad early.<p>

Fabian had purposely asked all the Anubis people to be at the ice cream place at 7.

"Oh Hey Jerome!" I heard Patricia say.

"Hi! Your early to." I said.

"Yea. I'm surprised that you're early." She said

"Yea well… so whattu gonna order?" I said.

"Oh idunno. I haven't been here in so long…" I could tell she was scanning the menu.

"I'll get cookies and cream in a waffle cone?" I asked the person behind the counter.

"What for you? Patricia?" The person behind the counter said.

"Oh hey Carlos..." she blushed.

I silently giggled to myself. She still didn't notice Mara, amber, alfie, Fabian, Nina, mick, and joy sitting in various places around the shop. Fabian was (Of course) sitting with Nina.

"So you have two jobs?" She asked.  
>"Yea, I work at the coffee place during the day, and a 'happy's ice cream employee' during the night." He said.<p>

"Uh, good to know." She said.

"I'll have the heartbreak special." She said kinda quietly.

"You mean the chocolate ice cream, with chocolate chips, and chocolate on the top?" He asked with eyebrows raised.

"Uh huh." Patricia said.

Carlos shrugged and handed me and Patricia our orders.

We headed to the table and sat down.  
>"So Jerome. What u been up to?" she asked me.<p>

"You know. I got a job at the prank shop down the on the corner last month. Share an apartment with Alfie." I said.

"How's that?" She asked me eating some of her ice cream.

"Oh you know. Alfie doesn't have a job, and he says that's why he 'doesn't pay his share of the rent'" I laughed.  
>She did to.<p>

"What about your love life?" she asked intrigued. Her eyebrows moved up and down.

"Wellllll… ever sinse Mara and mick broke up we have kinda been going out…" I said.

"Who? You and Mara, or you and Mick?" she giggled.

"Oh ha ha." I said.

"Me and Mara. We've been dating for almost 6 years." I said.

"Well? When are you gonna tie the knot?" she asked.  
>"Hoping to this week." I said. I was playing with my spoon.<p>

"Good for you slime ball!" she said lightly punching me on the arm.

I grinned.

"So… I need some advice." She said.

"What makes you think I'm the one to ask?" I laughed.  
>"Because Jerome. I really trust you to give some good advice." She said seriously.<p>

"K then, ask away!" I said.

"Do you have any advice to get me hooked up with Carlos?" She asked.

"Well, I haven't talked to him in a while. Does he have a girlfriend?" I asked.  
>"Not right now, but earlier at work he was Flirting with Lauren." I could feel her hurt as she said that.<p>

"Patricia, ill figure it out. Don't worry." I said.

I could feel that she trusted me.

* * *

><p><strong>Nina's POV<strong>

* * *

><p>Me and Fabian went to this awesome ice cream place. I got mint chocolate chip, and he got chocolate. He told me to sit down while he slipped something to the waiter. He high fived my boyfriend. Wonder what that's about.<p>

We sat down at the table.

"Where's our ice-cream babe?" I asked him.

"Oh, he was out of mint ice-cream so he had to go in the back to get some." He said. Awww he's so cute.

"Well I could have gotten another flavor." I said.

"Nothing but the best for you Nina so relax." He said. He was acting kinda nervous.

I smiled at his dark green eyes. There was a piece of hair in his face so I put my hand up and fixed it. He smiled back.

"K, here's your ice cream." The waiter said. He set the ice-cream down on the table.

"Thanks…. Carlos." I said reading his nametag.

"You're welcome." He said politely smiling at me. On the way back behind the counter he whispered to Fabian.

"Good luck man." Fabian smiled back and mouthed Thanks.

"What's that about?" I asked.  
>"Nothing. Nothing at all." He said nervously.<p>

"Okkkaayyy…" I said. I didn't believe him. Something was up.

*Later*

"Yummy that was good ice-cream." I said.

"Yup." He said nervously.

I took my spoon and scooped out some ice-cream. A small little ice-cream proof box was sitting in the middle of my spoon.

I looked at it questionly. Fabian smiled though.

I picked it up out of my ice cream and wiped off some of the ice cream. I could feel some eyes staring at me.

I slowly opened the top.  
>"Was he finally going to do it?" I thought.<p>

I popped the top off and I could not believe what I saw.

Fabian stood up off his chair and got on one knee.

"Nina Martin, will you marry me?" He asked.

"Oh my GOD! YESSSS!" I screamed. He pulled the ring out of the small box and slid it on my finger. I was probably smiling like an idiot. I hugged him so tight. Over his shoulder I could see Carlos give me thumbs up. I pulled away from our hug and kissed Fabian as hard as I could.

* * *

><p><strong>Patricia's POV<strong>

* * *

><p>I was talking to Jerome when I saw Nina and Fabian. Nina was eating her ice cream when I saw that a little box was sitting on her spoon. I hit Jerome's arm.<p>

"What?" He said.

"He's gonna propose." I said.

Jerome looked over and saw Nina and Fabian.

He grinned.

"Finally." Jerome muttered.

I watched as Fabian got down on one knee and proposed.

Nina screamed yes and me and Jerome walked over to say congrats.

"Omg! Congrats guys!" I said.

Mara, Mick, Alfie, Joy, And Amber also walked over.

"OMG! Hi guys!" I exclaimed. I hadn't seen them in like forever.

"Hi Patricia!" everyone said.

"Wow! You look so different!" Mara exclaimed holding onto Jerome's arm. Jerome was looking down at her lovingly.  
>I grinned.<p>

"Thanks Mara! Amber ambified me after college." I explained.

Mara nodded knowingly.  
>"So Jerome was telling me that you two are together." I said.<p>

Mara looked up at him.  
>"Yup. 6 years a week from tomorrow." Mara said.<p>

"That's great you two." I said happily.

"Yea. I just wish he'd propose already." Mara said jokingly punching Jerome's arm.

Jerome blushed.

I grinned at him.

"So let's congratulate the couple!" I said.

**Message for the Readers: **

**Rducky: I am getting to that :) Oh and yea… my spellings not that hot.**

**Izzi08: I wrote this chapter just for you! BTW Chapter 10 is dedicated to you 2!**

**I'm gonna put in some creepy stuff next 2 chapters and then I'm gonna make the JARA people happy!**

**Don't forget to Review!**


	9. Chapter 9, plans

**Me: Today the disclaimer is by…. Rducky!**

**Rducky: Thx! She does not own HOA or any of that stuff.**

**Me: Thx!**

* * *

><p><strong>Patricia's POV<strong>

* * *

><p>Well because Jerome was supposed to help me with Carlos, He asked me a favor.<p>

"Hey trish?" He asked.

"Yea?" I asked.

"Could you help me?" He asked.

"With what?" I replied.

"Preposing to Mara." He said.

I grinned.

"I would love to! Come to my house tomorrow night." I said happily.

*At Patricia's house*

I needed to think about something that I had tried to push out of my mind. Joy. I needed to do something about that. I had this great idea that for a wedding present that I would fix up Anubis House for Nina and Fabian. It is going to take some time. And a lot of money. But luckily my parents were extremely wealthy and they would loan me some money. Maybe if I used the passage where we found Nina I could build an apartment for Jerome and Mara… as there wedding present.

I flipped on my laptop and looked at some funeral things. I was just gonna invite the Anubis house for the burial. Joy woulda been happy with that. I soon got tired with searching for funeral stuff so I called a fumigator.

"hello, George speaking. How may I help you?" I heard someone on the other line say.

"Hi, My name is Patricia Williamson, and I have this old house that needs to be fumigated?" I said into the phone.

"Okay what address and time?" He asked me.

I gave him the address and arranged to meet him at the house at 3 pm tomorrow. Meanwhile, I actually had to BUY the house.

I dialed a different number into the phone.

"Hello, My names Patty, how may I help you?" someone said on the other line.

"Hi, Im Patricia Williamson, and im interested in buying the old Anubis building, part of the Elite Brittish Boarding School?" I said.

"The price as of now is 25,000 dollars. (I dunno what that is in pounds)" She said.

"That's perfect! Could I meet with you tomorrow afternoon? Say, 1 ish?" I said.

"Certainly." She said

We hung up.

I sighed. I need someone to help me with all this…

A smile slowly spread across my face.

*The next day at work*

"Hey Carlos!" I said almost skipping into work.

"Hey Trish!" he said. "Unusually happy today I see."

"Yup. Actually, I need to ask a favor from you." I said hopefully.

"Shoot." He said.

"Well, I kinda have this house that I used to live in with my friends. Mara, joy, Fabian, nina, mick, alfie, Jerome, and amber." I said.

"Nina and Fabian… He preposed in the shop last night to Nina right?" he said.

"Yea. As a wedding present im fixing up our old house that we lived in. Could you help me?" I asked giving my best puppy dog face that I could.

"Sure." He laughed. My heart felt like sunshine.

"Great! Tomorrow after work. I can give you a ride in my convertible if you want." I said.

"It's a date." He said. OMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMG! Did he just say date?

I could see Lauren glaring at me. This time I stuck my tounge out at HER. MUAHAHAHA TAKE THAT LAUREN! I thought.

*1:00*

"Hi, You must be Patricia." Patty said when I walked into the realestate office.

"Yup! Ive got my checkbook ready!" I said.

"Yea. You know that that house has an odor problem, right?" Patty said.

"Yup. Im getting it fumigated this afternoon." I said.

She nodded. Before long, the house was MINE!

*That night at 7*

Whew. It had been a long day. I sat down on my comfy couch. After I had signed on the house, I had all the Anubis kids come over. They watched as joy and, dare I say it, Rufus were bearied in the forest outside Anubis. It felt so good to get that done. I shooed off all the former Anubis Resedents before the fumigator got there. I also found out the solution to the smell! Turns out a MAJOR leak in the sewage pipe outside the house and it leaked into the cellar. I called the plummer and got that taken care of. After the fumigatior came, the house smelled SO good. I even had him clean and do the rooms in the passage. But I had to pay him extra. This is gonna be the best wedding present ever.

I heard a knock at the door.

Jerome! I forgot that he was coming over!

I brushed my hair and went to answer the door.

"Hey slimeball, come in." I said.

"Hey trix." He said.

"So got any ideas?" he asked me when we sat down on the couch.

"Yea… Here what about a party, on the day of your aniversery. A week from now?" I said.

He nodded.

"Where though?" he asked me.

"Anubis?" I suggested.

"But I thought that…" He said.

"Don't worry bout the smell. Got that taken care uv!" I said grinning.

Plus, I got a proposal present for you and Mara, and Nina and Fabian!" I said. Im so psyked about this.

"So how m I gonna prepose to her?" He said to me.

"Well two options. One, You make stand on a chair and get everyones attention and THEN propose, or you could slow dance and propose while you dance." I said.

"How about… the chair thing? Id like to see her face." He said grinning.

"K! so Your in charge of cake, music, the ring of course, Buying the decorations, and invatations. Just give the decorations to me after you buy them. " I said.

"Fine, then Ill see you next week." He said standing up.  
>"K, bye slimeball!" I said.<p>

We walked over to the door. I was about to close it when he stopped me.  
>"Oh and patricia? Thanks." He said. I blushed.<p>

"Your welcome." I said. Now all I need is a good nights sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry about this chapter. Its pretty much explaining some of the later chapters. Im changing it so that the scary chapters are when patricia and Carlos are doing the house, and the mushy JARA moment is after that at the party. Oh and Carlos and Patricia WILL be a couple!<strong>


	10. Chapter 10, diary

**Me: The disclaimer today is going to be by…. 2theleftx2!**

**2theleftx2: She does not own HOA or any of that stuff**

**Me: Thanks!**

* * *

><p><strong>Patricia's POV<strong>

* * *

><p><em>dear diary,<em>

_Work the next day was positively atrocious._

_"Hey Newbie!" Lauren said to me when I walked into work._

_"Hi?" I said. She was being awefully nice to me._

_I walked over to my station and she followed me._

_"Ummm Lauren, You're a casheer." I said._

_"I know… oops." She said. She Not so accidentaly poured milk all over my apron._

_I smelled like milk all day._

_Carlos flirted with Lauren all day, and I think she made sure I was within earshot. UGG! I hate this. I think im gonna quit my job._

_*At the house*_

_Carlos (luckily) still came to the house to help me._

_"Thanks for coming." I said starting to rip up some carpet._

_"Why wouldn't i?" he replied._

_"I thought that you would have a date with Lauren." I said kinda sheepishly._

_"No I don't like her that way." He said._

_"Why are you always flirting with her then?" I asked._

_"Because… Patricia I really like you." He said._

_I think my heart stopped._

_"Explain why you flirt with her?" I managed to say._

_"Because I want to make you jelouse." He replied sheepishly._

_I couldn't think of what to say._

_So I didn't._

_Oh my GOD Lauren would be jelouse._

_We both stared into eachothers eyes._

_He leaned in and kissed me._

_The sparks that I felt may have lit the room on fire._

_When we pulled apart we both blushed._

_"Trish, will you go out with me." He asked._

_"y.y.y.y.y.." I stuttered._

_Cloud 9._

_Cloud 9 that's what I was on._

_Mmmmmmm….._

_I had a crush on him for all of 4 days and he ASKED ME OUT!_

_And so that's why, dear diary, that I LOVE Carlos. YIPPEEEEEE!_

_-Patricia_

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry this was SO short! Got a tad of writers block so I wrote that. Give me some ideas, and the winner will be featured in a chapter! I will put you in it! So Give me ideas!<strong>


	11. Chapter 11, event

**Me: Today the disclaimer is by…. Izzi08!**

**Izzi08: Thx for letting me do the disclaimer!**

**Me: No prob! It seems like you've been a fan since the beginning, and you're featured in this chapter as well!**

**Izzi: Aww thanks! She does not own HOA or any of that stuff!**

**NOTE: This chapter is dedicated to izzi08! I also want to recognize Lil Red 21 for the ideas! Sorry for not using them, I just didn't want to hurt Patricia. Hope u understand!**

* * *

><p><strong>Patricia's POV<strong>

* * *

><p>Carlos walked me into work. We finished the house yesterday. He picked me up in his silver convertible! EEEPPPP!<p>

"Hey Lauren!" I said cheerfully. As I walked past her I purposely clung to Carlos's strong arm and looked up at him. He smiled back. Lauren on the other hand, would have steam coming out of her ears if it were possible. I smirked flirtily up at MY Carlos.

"So, wanna come to a party with me tonight babe?" I said when he helped me tie on my apron. (This was my FAVORITE part of the day!)

"Whos party?" He asked

"My buddy Jerome. He's gonna propose to his Girlfriend tonight. Big party." I said.

"Sure! Sounds like fun. What time?" He replied.

"Oh it starts at 7 tonight and it's at the old Anubis house for that boarding school round the corner." I replied. I was pouring coffee for one of my orders.

"I'll be there! Is it like super formal or what?" He said. I could feel his breath on the back of my neck. It gave me the shivers (the good kind!)

"Nah, just wear street clothes. Here you go mam." I said when I handed the drink to the customer.

Carlos nodded his head.

"Oh hey Mara!" I said when she walked in the door.  
>"Hey Trish!" She replied.<p>

"So what would you like?" I said to her.

"Actually some advice..." she said.

"What about?" I replied.

"Well Jerome has kinda been acting weird lately. He's like all nervous and hes canceled like 3 of our dates this past week. What do I do?" She asked me.  
>Oh Jerome.<p>

"Mara, I'm sure it's nothing. Oh by the way, I'm doing this Anubis reunion party tonight at 7. Be at Anubis house at 7 k?" I said trying to brush off the subject.

"Trish I thought…" Carlos muttered.

I quickly slapped him lightly on the stomach to make him stop.  
>"So will ya?" I tried to cover.<p>

"Yea, sure." Mara said suspiciously.

"Oh and by the way this is my AWESOME boyfriend Carlos." I said motioning to Carlos.

"Aww our little trishy finally found love." Mara said jokingly.

"Mara… not in front of the boyfriend." I whispered motioning toward Carlos. He came and put his arm around me.

"Anyways, Carlos this is Mara, Jerome's girlfriend?" I said trying to hint.

"Nice to meet you." Carlos said reaching over the counter to shake Mara's hand.  
>"You two! The lines holding up! Get back to work!" Our boss yelled from the back room.<p>

Mara nodded.

"See you tonight Trish, and nice meeting you Carlos." She said.

"You to. Have fun tonight." He said. I slapped his stomach again.

Then Mara left.

"Ow! What was that for?" Carlos said jokingly while rubbing his stomach.

"You almost spoiled the surprise!" I said lightly hitting him with a towel.

"What surprise?" He asked mimicking what I had just done.

"That's the girl Jerome's gonna propose to! She doesn't know about the party! Whatd u think? He had 2 girlfriends?" I asked.

"Welllllll….." He said.

"Is there something you haven't told me yet?" I said tapping my foot.

"Haha. No I was kidding ya." Carlos said putting his arm around me again.

I leaned my head on his shoulder. Then I pulled away and punched him hard on the arm.

"Oh yea I almost forgot." I said before I punched him.  
>"Oww! What was that one for?" He said rubbing his arm.<p>

"For not telling me you have a six pack!" I said. We both laughed.

"Get back to work!" Our boss shouted.

We both looked at each other and silently giggled to ourselves as we got back to work.

*Before the party*

I was waiting for Carlos to come pick me up. I did a quick lipstick check in the mirror and I was ready. I glanced down at my ripped light blue jeans, and my short sleeve navy blue top with shite swirlies on it. I hope Carlos isn't too dressed up.

"Knock Knock?" Carlos said at the door. I ran over and swung the door open. I gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Wow, it's like you haven't seen me in a week!" He said.

"Well, even an hour seems like a week without you babe." I said

"Let's go!" he said slightly blushing. He led me outside to his silver convertible. He walked over and opened my door for me.

"Thanks babe!" I said getting in the car. He hopped in the other side.

He was wearing black pants and a white top. Good enough for me!

"Well you already know Nina and Fabian… And Mara and Jerome." I said.

"Yea. Jerome's been my buddy for a LONG time. Can't believe he never introduced me to you!" Carlos said.

"Yea. We kinda… dated for a while… then broke up. We kinda lost contact?" I said.

"Uh, well I would be worried if Jerome wasn't going to propose tonight." Carlos said.

*At the house*

We all hid behind the new furniture that I put in.

Mara walked through the door.

"SURPRISE!" we all yelled. Mara was seriously surprised.  
>"Hey Trish! And Carlos!" she said.<p>

"I thought it was just Anubis house?" She said glancing at the mob of people.

"Nope!" I said.

"It's a surprise party for you!" I said.

"Aww Jerome did this for our anniversary!" She said

Jerome walked over and put his arms around Mara.

"Yup." He said.

"Hey Jerome." She said.

"And Carlos! Nice to see you man!" Jerome said.

Jerome winked at me and I blushed.

"Looks like you didn't need my help after all." He said.

"Help with what?" Carlos said

"Umm I'll tell you over there." I said pulling him away by the arm. He looked confused.

"See you later you two!" I said.

"So what was that about?" Carlos said when I sat him down on the couch. "You're not cheating on me are you?" He asked.

"No no no! Never Babe! Actually I kinda had a crush on you… and Jerome said he knew you and I kinda asked him to hook me up?" I said kinda blushing.

"Well, no need." He said as well. I leaned in and kissed him. He did the same.

Suddenly (Darn Jerome) the DJ or in this case Jerome put on a slow song.

"Would you care to dance?" Carlos said offering me his hand.

"I would love to!" I said.

I leaned my head on his shoulder. I had to stand on my toes. He had his arms around me. It was right in the middle of the song when Jerome decided it was time.  
>I watched him over my shoulder as he pulled away from Mara and walked over to the center of the room. The song stopped playing. I reluctantly pulled away from Carlos to watch this.<p>

"Okay! Okay. I know. But I just wanted to say something!" Jerome said. He was now standing on a chair.

"Today is the day of me and my Girlfriend's anniversary." He said. A few yays and woops came from the crowd.

"And I have something to say to her." The crowd backed away so that you could see Mara.

"Mara it's been 6 years now and I love you dearly. With the help of some of my friends and Patricia, I would like to say…. Mara would you Marry me?" Jerome said. I swear, if he makes me cry….

Mara stood there looking shocked. She didn't believe it until Jerome walked up to her and got on one knee. He held out the ring and said again

"Will you marry me?" He asked.

"No." she said with a grin on her face. The crowd gasped and Jerome looked shocked.

"I'm kidding. Yes!" She said. Jerome looked relieved when he slipped the ring on her finger. They kissed for the longest time. The DJ played the slow song again and I went back to dancing with Carlos.

"When I propose to you, promise you will never scare me like that?" He asked me.

"Really?" I said looking into his eyes.

"Yea." He said.

We kissed.

I promise." I said placing my head back on his shoulder. Jerome winked at me and I winked back.

THIS IS NOT THE END! I didn't put a cliffhanger at the end of this chapter. Hope that you liked it!


	12. Chapter 12, Move

**Me: Today the**

**disclaimer is by…MiaAndOak!**

**MiaAndOak: Thx! She does not own HOA or any of that stuff.**

**Me: Thanks!**

* * *

><p><strong>Patricia's POV<strong>

* * *

><p>*yawn*<p>

The party was going extra late. It was almost midnight. UGGG. I would leave if it weren't for Fabian and Nina and Jerome and Mara. I had to show them the surprise tonight.

Carlos must have seen my yawn cuz he headed over.

"Tired?" He asked.

"A little." I said putting my head on his shoulder.

Suddenly the soft music that was playing stopped and Jerome came on the mike.

"Alright! The party is winding down." He said.

The music stopped playing and eventually all the people filed out. I showed them the surprise. I yawned again. Ugg whats up? I can usually stay up late without being this tired! But whatever.

"Thanks again you two." Nina said.

I nodded. My eyes were trying to close but I wouldn't allow it.

"Trish, if your tired, I can take you home." Carlos said to me.

"That would be nice." I said leaning on him.

He picked me up bridal style and carried me to his car. I must have been so tired that I fell asleep in his arms. He buckled me in his car and drove me home.

*The next morning*

I rolled over. My clock said 9:15 am. No work today thank god. I looked down and realized that I still had my clothes on. I also noticed that Carlos was laying next to me with his arm around me. His eyes fluttered open.

"Mornin babe!" I whispered to him.

"What time is it?" He whispered to me.

"Nine fifteen." I replied. I sat up and rubbed my eyes.

"What happened last night?" I asked him.

"I brought you inside and you were asleep and I guess I was more tired than I thought." He said.

"Well it was sweet of you." I said putting my hand on his cheek and I kissed him lightly on the lips.

He blushed.

"Now im gonna go take a shower and change out of these. Go make yourself at home!" I said to him. I grabbed another change of clothes and a towel and waved as I walked into the bathroom.

Carlos's POV (Iv been waiting to do this!)

Wow I was tired. I guess I crashed here last night.

FLASHBACK!

I carried trish Who was completely asleep by the way to her bed. Shes gorgeous when shes sleeping. I decided that when I layed her down that I would just rest my eyes for a little while. I guess I was so tired I slept right next to her all night. Im gonna have to figure out how to do that again.

END OF FLASHBACK!

I had no idea what I was supposed to do for breakfast. I grabbed an apple from the counter. I looked around her house. It was a nice place. I ran my hand through my bed head and tried to fix it. Trixie got out of the shower at that moment.

"Hey boo!" she said to me.

"Morning babe." I said back to her.

"Whaddu want for breakfast?" she asked me.

"Whatever you want." I said sweetly.

She winked at me and headed into the kitchen. She came back a few minutes later with a plate of scrambled eggs and toast.

"You're a wiz in the kitchen." I said taking a bite of the delicious eggs.

"Thanks." She said. We sat down in front of the TV and ate our eggs while we watched her favorite show, House of Anubis.

"Haha. Its so funny. Its so ovious that Brad likes Natalia. Just kiss her already!" she said laughing at the tv. She put her head on my shoulder and got closer to me. I finished my eggs and set my plate on the coffee table.

"Huh, isn't it weird that she looks like Nina, and he looks like Fabian?" I asked her.

"Nah. Actually they aren't very great actors. I don't think I would be able to take being on a tv show." She said to me.

Patricia's POV

Yummy! I was eating my favorite breakfast, while watching my favorite show, while snuggling my favorite guy.

"You know, we should go on an actual DATE." I said to him. I think he looked kinda surprised.

"K where do you wanna go?" he asked me.

"You pick babe. You have to pay anyways." I giggled.

"Yea sure. But I better go shower and change first." He said looking down at his clothes.

I wrinkled my nose.

"Yea you do." I joked.

We both laughed.

He stood up and walked to the door.

"Pick u up at noon?" he said.

"Sure." I said.

Then he left. My house seemed so lonely now. I cleared the dishes away and washed them. Now to figure out something to do….

Nina's POV

It was so sweet of Patricia to do this for me and Fabes! We are moving our stuff into the Anubis house now. So are Jerome and Mara. She took the time to partially decorate some of the rooms. She figured that we would have some of our own stuff to add. Shes so sweet! Actually Me and Fabes don't share an apartment now. We were trying to figure the situation out. Well, now its fixed! Not only do we have to share a house and a room, but a bed to. This oughta get interesting.

Fabes wiggled his eyebrows when we walked into my… I mean OUR room. I also looked next door.

FLASHBACK!

"So whats this room?" I asked Patricia.

"Actually, nothing… yet. Its just in case you two decide to start a family?" she said wiggling her eyebrows.

My and Fabian's eyes got huge and we both blushed.

"Patricia…" I said kinda sheepishly.

"What? I wouldn't be apposed to being aunty Patricia!" She said.

END OF FLASHBACK

"What do you think were going to do with this room?" Fabian said

"What do you think? Put someone in it!" I replied grinning.

Fabian looked at me with a questioning look.

"Come on." I said. I pulled him into our room and locked the door.

Mara's POV

We walked down the hall.

Victors old office had been turned into a small sitting room. Nina and Fabian were upstairs in my old room. I just heard a door shut and lock…. They must be… buisy. The downstairs rooms had been turned into guest rooms. A door in victors office with a lit stairway behind it lead down to the door that was our apartment. The walls inside the hall had been painted light blue and the brown carpet felt good between my toes. Patricia said that there was a hallway behind the wall next to the door. She blocked it off. I swung open the door to me and Jerome's new room. We have been sharing a room for a year now.

My bare feet loved the soft cream carpet. The green walls were nice too. In the front room, there was a nice brown couch and a few chairs. A flat screen was on the wall Jerome was sitting on the couch watching tv. A small door with a bathroom was in the back. Another door lead to the bedroom.

FLASHBACK

"Oh my god Patricia! I love it!" I said.

"Thanks. It was a lot of work." She said looking up at Carlos. There such a cute couple.

"Yea, but this area is OFF LIMITS!" she said motioning to a corner of the room.

"What for?" Jerome asked.

"As I said to Nina and Fabian, I wouldn't be apposed to Aunty Patricia." She said. Me and Jerome both blushed.

END OF FLASHBACK

"Hey Jerome!" I said sitting next to him on the couch.

"Hey. Do you ever call me anything other than Jerome by the way?" he said jokingly.

"What about blue eyes?" I asked him sweeping a strand of hair out of his face.

"Works for me." He said.

A moment of silence.

" Nina and Fabian are…. Buisy upstairs." I said.

"Good, then we have some time alone." He said.

"For what?" I said.

He leaned in and kissed me. We sat there making out for awhile…

Patricia's POV

I managed to occupy myself until Carlos came. I looked at my watch. Noon.

"where are ya carlos?" I said to myself.  
>"here." He said walking up to me.<br>"Howd u get in?" I asked kissing him on the cheek.

"Umm the doors unlocked." He said.

I nodded. My cheeks were kinda red.

"So, lets go?" he said.

"Yea. Lets go." I said grabbing his arm. I locked the door behind me on the way out.

"So where are we going?" I asked him.

"That's for me to know and you to find out!" he said.

**Give me suggestions for future chapters plz!**


	13. Chapter 13, suprise

**Me: Today the disclaimer is by….. xforeverlovex21!**

**Xforeverlovex21: She does not own HOA or any of that stuff!**

**Okay, so I havnt updated in awhile… sorry!**

* * *

><p><strong>Patricia's POV<strong>

* * *

><p>"Come on! Tell me!" I said gently pushing his arm.<p>

"No! Were almost there anyways!" he said back to me. We both giggled. We were in his convertible driving to a mysterious destination…

"Now will you tell me?" I said.

He shook his head No.

"Come on!" I said.

"Your to eager." He said to me jokingly.

"Am not!" I said poking his arm.

"Are to!" he said poking my arm.

He parked the car.

"Okay, so you dragged me out here in the middle of nowhere for what?" I said to him.

"Just follow me!" he said pulling me through the bushes.

A small little picnick was set up in the middle of the clearing. A swing hung off one of the nearby trees.

"Awww! I love it!" I said giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"Good! Cuz this cost me a lot less than my other idea." He said jokingly.

I poked him. He poked me. And it went on and on….

* * *

><p><strong>Mara's POV<strong>

* * *

><p>I walked up into the kitchen. Jerome was making some sort of sandwich.<p>

"How was your nap?" he asked me.

After our little… snogging session, I said that I was tired and layed down to take a nap.

"Oh it was good." I yawned. I sat down at the table. Jerome walked over and sat half of a sandwich down in front of me.

"Thanks blue eyes." I said. He smiled. "What kind?"

"Ham and cheese. There are like.. no groceries." He said.

"Well then we have something to do later." I said.

He nodded his head.

Nina and Fabian walked into the kitchen then.

"So, what have you been doing?" Jerome smirked. I kicked his foot under the table. He looked at me like what the heck?

"Nothing." Both Nina and Fabian said really quickly. They blushed.

"Okey then." Jerome said smirking. "Sure, nothing."

I kicked him again. A fake smile masked his grimace.

"You know, that actually hurts." Jerome said still grimacing.

All of us giggled to ourselves.

"So im just gonna run to the store." Nina said nervously.

"Could you get some groceries while your out?" Jerome asked. "There is NO food left. Are you sure that Mick didn't get in here?" Jerome said.

That seemed to relax Nina a bit. She giggled.  
>"Sure I will. Any special requests?" she asked.<p>

"Mmmm… peanut butter." Jerome said. We all gave him a quizzical look.

"Why peanut butter?" Fabian asked.

"What? Cant a guy get some peanut butter without being judged harshly?" Jerome said. We all laughed. Nina grabbed her car keys and headed out the door.

"Your right Jerome." Fabian said from the kitchen.

"About what? What could he possibly be right about?" I joked.

He playfully punched my arm.

"Were out of peanut butter." Fabian said. He was holding an empty jar of peanut butter in his hand.

* * *

><p><strong>Nina's POV<strong>

* * *

><p>I walked into the grocery store. I grabbed some stuff off the shelves and headed to the peanut butter isle.<p>

"No… No…. No…. Here." I said grabbing Jerome's special peanut butter from the top shelf. I quickly paid for my groceries and headed to my other stop….

When I got home I quickly put away the groceries. I put the peanut butter on the counter for Jerome.

I quickly ran upstairs.

* * *

><p><strong>Patricia's POV<strong>

* * *

><p>I was enjoying my food. Carlos brought my favorite food! I pulled out a piece of licorice.<br>"Wanna share?" I asked him

He grinned

"Of course." He said.

He started to eat one end of the licorice, and I the other. When our lips were about to meet, I got a call on my cell. I rolled my eyes and quickly finished my half of the licorice. My funky frog ring tone played over and over while I tried to dig my phone out of my purse.

"Hello?" I said into my phone.

"Hey its Nina." The person on the other line said.

* * *

><p><strong>Carlos's POV<strong>

* * *

><p>"OMG! Congrats!" I heard her say into the phone.<p>

I shot her a questioning look when we made eye contact.

"Nina." She whispered covering the receiver on the phone.

I nodded.

"That's so great you two!" she said, then hung up the phone.

"What was that about?" I asked her. She was smiling.

"Ninas pregnant!" she said.

"That's great! For both of them. Really. So… how about we go over to the swing now?" I said motioning tward the swing. She nodded.

* * *

><p><strong>Patricia's POV<strong>

* * *

><p>FINALLY! Its about time! Now I can actually be aunty patricia! We got up and headed over to the swing when my phone vibrated in my pocket.<p>

I pulled it out. A text from my other BBFF, (best british friend forever)*and yes alexis, your brittish*alexis

(Alexis in italics and Patricia in bold)

_Hey bestie!_

**Hey bbff!**

_So wanna meet 4 coffee?_

**Cant. On a DATE!:)**

_With who?_

**My BF Carlos**

_KK then after that?_

**Ya ill txt u when we can meet up and talk.**

_Kk_

I quickly pocketed my phone.  
>"Who was that?" Carlos asked.<p>

"Oh my bestie, alexis." I said sitting on the swing.

He pushed me and I went flying in the air on the swing.

"Really? Is she cute?" he said to me jokingly.

"Nice try." I said.

"Darn. Nothing gets past you does it?" he said.

"Nope." I said.

*Later*

After much swinging and…. Snogging, Carlos was driving me home… I texted lexi.

**Hey lexi can u meet me at the coffee place we always go 2?**

_Corse! Meet u there!_

I put my phone away.

"Hey babe?" I said to the cutie sitting next to me.

"Yea?" He asked.

"Can you drop me off at that coffee shop we work at?" I asked him flirtily.

"Sure. Meeting alexis for coffee?" He asked.

I looked up supprised.

"Nothing gets past me ether." He grinned.

I laughed and punched him lightly on the arm.

* * *

><p><strong>Alexis's POV<strong>

* * *

><p>I was waiting in the coffee shop. I saw Patricia get out of a car and kiss the incredibly cute driver and walk tward the door. I looked behind me and one of the cashiers was looking at Patricia jealously.<p>

"Hey BBFF!" she said sitting down at the table. She gave me a quick hug and we went back to talkin about stuff.

"So, whos that incredible hunk you just kissed?" I asked her.  
>"Hands off. Hes mine." She said laughing.<p>

"That's Carlos. He works here with me... hes also my boyfriend." She said.

"And whos that?" I asked pointing to the jelous girl.

"Lauren. She was so certain that Carlos was going to ask her out but he was just using her to get me jelous." She said proudly.

"Ahhh. Whos that girl talkin to Lauren?" I asked.

"Mikayla. She was bad mouthing Carlos. She thinks hes such a player and stuff. But hes actually really sweet." She said dreamily.

We spent the next few hours catching up on friends and family and other stuff.

* * *

><p><strong>Next chapter comin soon!<strong>


	14. Chapter 14, uh oh

**Me: Today the disclaimer is going to be done by one of my good friends…. laughingsince98!**

**Laughingsince98: She does not own HOA or any of that stuff!**

**Me: Laughingsince98 helped me write this chapter! Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Patricia's POV<strong>

* * *

><p>After my lovely date with Carlos, and a good talk with my friend, I crashed in my own comfy bed.<p>

The next morning I took a shower and put on some clothes. I have work today.

*AT WORK*

I parked my white convertible in the parking lot. I turned around to lock it and I stepped in some dog… uh… business.

Sigh. Todays gonna be one of those days.

I walked into the shop to put on my apron to get to work. Trying to scrape the dog… stuff off my shoe as I was walking. The strap broke on my apron when I was tying it on.

"Need some help?" Carlos asked me.

I smiled at him greatfully.

"A little." I smiled up at him.

He fixed my apron. Haha. He was standing in front of me tying the apron in the back. I love how he does that. That way I can hug him. He pulled away and kissed me lightly on the cheek.

"Thanks." I smiled.

"For what? The apron, or the kiss?" He replied.

I thought for a moment.

"The kiss." I said.

"What so me tying your apron wasn't good enough for a thankyou?" he joked.

"Nah. The kiss was much better." I laughed.

"Then you wouldn't mind…." He started. He leaned in and kissed me again. Its like the sun just came out!

"Im going to go wash my shoe. I stepped in dog… doodoo." I said trying to find the right word.

He took a few steps back.  
>"I was wondering what the smell was…" he joked.<p>

I punched him lightly on the arm and proceeded into the bathroom to wash my shoe.

**CARLOS'S POV**

So Patricia left to go wash her shoe off… my life is SO boring now.

"Hey Carlos." Lauren said striding up to me.

"Um hi?" I said to her.

"SO….. wanna go have some fun later babe? Cuz I know its no fun hanging out with…. It." She said. Her fingers were crawling up my chest and her voice was all babyish.

"Patricia is not an it, Lauren. Shes my wonderfull girlfriend. Shes also more fun than youll ever be." I said to Lauren, ripping her hands off my chest.

She looked almost offended.

"Babe, no.. shes a slut and you know it. You deserve so much better!" she said to me.

"SHES NO SLUT! YOU'RE THE SLUT!" I screamed to her.

"AND STOP CALLING ME BABE!" I yelled.  
>I saw her glance over my shoulder briefly. Then she did the worst thing she could have ever possibly done. She kissed me.<p>

**LAURENS POV**

So he just called me a slut. I mean I really should be offended but im not. Im SOOO turned on to him! Because the store was empty I started to un-button his shirt. He tried to push me off of him but I continued to un-button his shirt, revealing his extremely HAUT six pack. His skin was warm. I looked over his shoulder. Mikayla just came out of the bathroom with a thumbs up. Just as Patricia rounded the corner I put my hands on his shoulders and pulled Carlos extra close and kissed him. He retreated just as soon as I got to the good part.  
>"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING LAUREN!" he yelled at me.<p>

**PATRICIA'S POV**

I rounded the corner to see Carlos and Lauren kissing. WAIT A MINUTE… BACK UP.

CARLOS, MY BOYFRIEND, KISSING ANOTHER GIRL!

Carlos whirled around and saw me standing there. Tears were brimming at my eyes, threatening to fall any moment.

"Patricia, it isn't what it looks like!" He said. I could see it in his eyes. They were pleading. The eyes that would normally melt my heart, but now they were breaking it. Lauren was talking to Mikayla smirking.  
>"Really, cuz it looks like you were kissing LAUREN! ANOTHER GIRL! With your shirt off!" I yelled at him.<p>

I sniffled.

"How? How could you?" I whispered to him. I couldn't look at him. To think she had her hands all over MY CARLOS!

"Patricia, really, I had nothing to do with it! I tried to get her off but she…."

"Save it. Save it for the next girl." I said not letting him finish.

I stormed out of the shop throwing my apron on the floor. I ran to my car tears now streaming down my face.

**CARLOS'S POV**

What just happened? Oh yea that's right, that jerk lauren made my girlfriend DUMP ME! I don't feel right. A piece of me is missing.

I bent over on the floor and grabbed her apron from the floor. It smelled like her perfume.

I could hear Lauren and Mikayla conversing in the background.

"Maybe it wasn't a good Idea. Breaking them up?" Mikayla said.

"Well now he will come CRAWLING back to me!" I heard Lauren say. Never will that happen.

"But they are actually cute togeather… and hes so upset…" Mikayla whispered.

"Well, you know as they say, Maybe it wasn't meant to be." Lauren said.

Maybe it wasn't meant to be.

Those words echoed in my head.

It was so meant to be. Right?

I held the apron close to my face. I hung it up on Patricia's hook and glared at Lauren and Mikayla.

"Im going to go eat some ice cream and watch some sappy movies now. THANKS A LOT!" I yelled.

**MIKAYLA'S POV**

I feel so bad now. They were so great together and I ruined it! Or I helped ruin it. I thought that Lauren was my friend. Shes a jerk! Who could do that! I gotta help get them back together.

**PATRICIA'S POV**

I drove my car back to Nina's house.  
>Ever since the Anubis days shes been like a mother to me….<p>

I knocked on the door.

Fabian answered.

"Hey is Nina there?" I sobbed.

"Oh my gosh Patricia, whats wrong? Oh and Nina's sleeping. Shes got a bit of morning sickness and so shes napping." He said ushering me onto the couch.

"Oh then ill wait for her." I said.

"No tell me." He said.

"I went to clean off my shoe cuz I stepped in dog crap and then he kissed lauren and now were done." I explained.

"Um yea this is a girl thing." He said.

"NINA HONEY!" he yelled up the stairs.

Nina came down with a head of tousled hair.  
>"Yea?" she yawned.<p>

Then she saw me.

"What happened?" she said sitting down next to me.

"Well…" I started….

* * *

><p><strong>END OF CHAPTER!<strong>

**I just got out of my writers block! Yay!**


	15. Chapter 15 break off

**Me: Today the disclaimer is by…. Ilovehoa123!**

**Ilovehoa123: She does not own HOA or any of that stuff!**

**Me: Thanks! Now back to the story!**

**A NOTE TO FANS! **

**xforeverlovex21 has stopped writing her story 6 years later. To write a sequal she wants 10-20 reviews! SO REVIEW HER STORY AND PLZ ASK HER TO CONTINUE! Its my fave story!**

**Heres chapter 15!**

* * *

><p><strong>CARLOS'S POV<strong>

* * *

><p>"NO IT WONT LAST FOREVER CUZ SHES GONNA BREAK YOU TWO UP!" I yelled at the TV.<p>

I was sitting on my bed eating out of a carton of chocolate chunk ice cream with a giant spoon yelling at some sappy movie.

I had just spooned another mouthful of ice cream into my mouth when the doorbell rang.

I quickly wiped the icecream off my face.

I answered the door and Mikayla walked into the room.

I was so surprised that I swallowed my whole mouthful of icecream at once.

"AGHHH!" I yelled when she walked in the house.  
>"What your not happy im here?" she asked worriedly.<br>"No….. brain freeze!" I said rubbing my temples.

I heard her giggle.

I got over my brain freeze and we sat on the couch.

"So why exactly are you here? I know that you helped lauren." I said with a small tear rolling down my face.

* * *

><p><strong>MIKAYLA'S POV<strong>

* * *

><p>I saw a tear roll down his face…. awww I feel so bad now.<br>"Listen, Carlos, I feel SOOO bad about what happened. Lauren isn't really my friend… and I really want to help you two get back together….. you and Patricia that is. Please let me help! The guilt is eating me!" I pleaded.

He looked at me for a second

"How do I know that I can trust you?" he asked slowly and unsurely.

"I give my word Carlos." I said.

* * *

><p><strong>PATRICIA'S POV<strong>

* * *

><p>"And when I got back, his shirt was off and he was kissing Lauren!" I sobbed into my hands. Nina was patting my back.<p>

"Im so sorry patricia…. You two seemed so perfect…" she muttered the last part.

I heard it anyways.

I sobbed even harder.  
>"Thanks Nina, I really needed you." I said trying to hold back the tears. Still a few of them rolled down my cheeks.<p>

"Patricia, its absolutely no problem at all. Just come over any time you need me." She said. Ever since Jerome broke my heart years ago, we have been really close. She was like a mom to me when I most needed it.

"Thanks so much. Im just gonna go back to my house and watch some stupid love stories…." I said heading out the door.

My head ached.

I layed in my bed and cried myself to sleep that night…

* * *

><p><strong>CARLOS'S POV<strong>

* * *

><p>"Mikayla… thanks for your help. I really need Patricia back." I said.<p>

"Just remember to put this *she hands me a note* in her apron pocket. Ill talk to you tomorrow?" she said to me.

"Yea." I replied. We were walking out the door when she turned around and looked me in the eyes.

"Thanks." She said.

"For what?" I said confused.  
>"For a second chance." She said.<p>

I closed the door when she got in her car…

*THE NEXT DAY*

I walked into the shop early. I hope she shows up for work today. I slipped the note into her pocket of her apron. It still smelt like her perfume.

Mikayla winked at me. I turned around to see Patricia walk through the door.

When we made eye contact, I swear my heart melted. She stopped in her tracks when she saw me standing there. Her eyes were all red and puffy as if she had been crying, although she covered it up with makeup to the best of her abilities. Her blue eyes sparkled with the tears that were sitting on the corner of them. I tried to show her with my eyes that I still cared for her, but she broke our eye contact and looked at the floor. It looked like she was getting ready to run right out that door. But somehow she walked up to me. I needed to talk to her. Only one thing was stopping me…

"Save it. Save it for the next girl." Those words are what stopped me.

But I had to do it.

I walked up to her.

"Patricia, please listen…."

"I have nothing to say to you." Her voice cracked and I saw a tear run down her cheek.

I reached up to wipe it away but she swatted my hand away.

"Don't. Just don't." she said to me averting her gaze to the floor.

She walked, almost ran into the back kitchen.

I was so tempted to follow her but Mikayla grabbed my shoulder.

"Its not a good idea." She said to me.

I didn't care.

"But she is in pain Mikayla. I want… I NEED to be there." I said trying to break her grasp.

She wouldn't let me.

"Trust me. Shes gonna find the note, you shouldn't be around for that." She said. Before I had time to answer, Lauren strutted through the door. I swear, if her heels were another inch taller, she wouldn't be able to move.

Her mini skirt was a little too mini, and her shirt was a little too see through.

"Hey babe! Hows it goin?" she said flirtily to me.

* * *

><p><strong>PATRICIA'S POV<strong>

* * *

><p>I ran into the kitchen sobbing.<p>

Most guys would follow you when your crying.

Not him.

I don't know whether I was thankfull, or angry.

I peeked around the corner to see what was keeping him out there.

I saw Mikayla holding onto his shoulder. He was trying to break off. But then I saw Lauren walk into the room. His eyes averted to her and didn't look away. My eyes filled with tears again. He still has feelings for… it.

I ran back to a secluded corner of the kitchen where nobody would find me. Weeks ago I had discovered an old storage room door that was hidden behind a bunch of stuff. I was in there now.

When I put my head into my knees I felt something in my pocket. I pulled it out.  
>A note…<p>

I could tell some tears went into this concidering all the dried tear stains on it.

_My dear dear dear Patricia, _

_I love you with ALL my heart Patricia! You have gotta believe me! She kissed me, not the other way around. I tried so hard Patricia to get her off of me. Please, Please forgive me and take me back! I miss you so much. _

_Carlos_

I don't know how to react to this….. On one half… I love him… and want to believe him. But on the other half, if he didn't want that to happen then howd he allow her to get his shirt off… I don't know what to believe! Maybe… maybe it wasn't ment to be… but maybe it was… im so confused! What do I do…. I …

* * *

><p><strong>WHAT SHOULD SHE DO? Take carlos back or leave him forever? Find out next chapter!<strong>


	16. Chapter 16 special!

**Me: Today the disclaimer is going to be done by nobody!**  
><strong>Nobody: She does not own HOA or any of that stuff!<strong>

**Me: This is a special LONG chapter! Its twice as long as usual… what will happen? HMMM?**

* * *

><p><strong>CARLOS'S POV<strong>

* * *

><p>"What do you want?" I snapped at Lauren.<p>

"You. That's all I want." She said flirtily.

"But I don't want you Lauren. I never will. You're the last person that I want to be with. Your too demanding and you act like a spoiled brat. You cant even be happy for me when I finally do find someone that im happy and thrilled to be with. You're a jerk Lauren." I said.

It felt so good to say that to her. To finally get her off my back.

I could see tears brimming on her eyes.

"I… I cant believe you Carlos Rich." She said.

"Believe it. You have caused me so much Heartbreak Lauren." I said calming down.

"I…. im sorry." She whimpered. Did I just get that out of her?

"Im sorry. I never should have done that. I regret my disicion. I could see that you were truly happy, but im never going to get over you." She said.

"Lauren I forgive you. But, I will never, ever be your boyfriend or friend." I said to her.

She nodded. She turned around and walked away.

* * *

><p><strong>PATRICIA'S POV<strong>

* * *

><p>I… maybe I should give him another chance…. I don't know at this point….<p>

* * *

><p><strong>CARLOS'S POV<strong>

* * *

><p>Im starting to worry. Patricia has been in there for 2 hours. This coffee shop has been deserted all day.<p>

"Mikayla, what if the note didn't work." I said to her. Me and her were sitting at a window booth conversing.

"If that didn't work then we will have to try something else." She said.

I reached over and put my hand on top of hers.

"Thanks for your help Mikayla." I said. I really owed her that one.

She stood up. I did to. But suddenly we were standing really close…. And her eyes met mine… and I got caught up in all this… I kissed her.

She kissed back…

But I could feel it in my mind that something was wrong. That I was doing the wrong thing. It didn't feel right.

I heard a small sob coming from behind me. I quickly pulled away.

* * *

><p><strong>PATRICIA'S POV<strong>

* * *

><p>I decided to talk to him. Let him fully explain what he did.<p>

I walked out to the shop area. Carlos was nowhere in the kitchen… But Lauren was.

She walked up to me. Here comes trouble.

"Listen Patricia, im sorry. I never should have tried to break you and Carlos up." She said to me.

"So it was all you and not him?" I asked her. Waves of regret from not believing him and waves of realefe washed over me.

"Yea. He tried to push me off but I kept going at him." She said apolojeticly.

I nodded.

"Where is he." I asked.

She motiond tward the dining area. I peeked out of the door and saw him there. I was about to go up to him when I saw what he was doing. He had his hand on hers. I stood in the doorway seeing how this would go.

She stood up.

He stood up.

They were looking into eachothers eyes and they kissed. Oh my god he didn't just do that.

I tried to contain my sobs, but one managed to slip past my lips. I know he herd me. I ran into the kitchen and I grabbed a knife off the table and held it to my neck.

* * *

><p><strong>CARLOS'S POV<strong>

* * *

><p>"Im sorry Mikayla. It wasn't right. I love Patricia and I always will." I quickly said.<p>

"Im sorry to." She said averting my gaze I felt nothing.

I ran over to the direction of the sob. I ran into the kitchen to find Patricia with a knife held up to her neck. I could tell that she didn't want to do it.

"Patricia don't do it." I pleaded.

"Why not?" she sobbed still holding up the knife.

"Because patricia. I know you saw. Im SO SORRY. I really am. I don't know what came over me. I felt nothing. Nothing at all. I will regret doing that for the rest of my life patricia, and my life will be in ruins without you here." I said. I have no idea why I didn't confess my feelings right then and there.

She put the knife down.

I sighed with releafe.

"But I still hate you." She murmured.

The words stung like a slap on the face.

She banged her hip on the table on the way out.

The knife fell out and stabbed directly into her lower leg.

I watched her face as she screamed in pain.

Blood was dripping onto the floor.

Her eyes rolled into the back of her head and I caught her as she fell to the floor.

"I love you Patricia, don't leave me." I pleaded.

She didn't hear me.  
>Mikayla and Lauren ran into the room and gasped with horror.<p>

"WHAT DID YOU DO?" they screamed.

* * *

><p><strong>PATRICIA'S POV<strong>

* * *

><p>I felt this stabbing pain in my leg<p>

I screamed and looked down and there was a knife in my led.

My vision started to go out. And I fell. I smell cinnamon before it all went black… Carlos….

Next thing I remember im hearing voices… I cant see anything.

"Is she okay?" I could hear Lauren's voice say.

"She should be… but…. She….." I didn't hear the rest. Someone said. I presume the doctor.

Now the pain came back.

OWWW it was stabbingly bad.

My eyes fluttered open. The images were fuzzy at first and then they came into focus.

Lauren and Mikayla were standing over me.

"Wheres…" I mumbled.

"Carlos Is over there." She said pointing to a chair. He was sound asleep.

His face was so precious. I could see the bags under his eyes.

"How long was I out?" I asked.

"5 days. Carlos just now fell asleep. He really cares for you." Mikayla said.

"Yea he wanted to be at your side when you woke up." Lauren said.

I nodded.

Mikayla walked over and shook him awake.

"wha?" he said his eyes barely able to stay open.

He saw me awake and ran over.

"Patricia what was the last thing you remember when you blacked out?" he asked.

"The stabbing pain and falling into your arms… why? I asked.

He looked disappointed.

"Ill leave you two alone." Lauren said and they(her and Mikayla ) walked out of the room.

"Because I said…" he stopped.

I looked at him expectingly.

"I love you." He said whispering into my ear.

I didn't pull aaway. His warm breath on the back of my neck felt good.

I hugged him. My leg throbbed, but not as much as my heart. I could hear it in my ears.

"I love you to." I whispered to him. Tears ran down my face.

Just then the doctor came into the room and I quickly pushed Carlos away. We both blushed.

"You want the good news first or the bad news?" he told me.

I gulped and grasped Carlos's hand tight.

"Good." I replied.

"The good news is the surgery went well and you will have only a small scar left." The doctor said.

"And the bad?" Carlos said.

"Her leg will have to be amputated." The doctor said sadly walking out of the room.

* * *

><p><strong>CARLOS'S POV<strong>

* * *

><p>I looked over at my Trixie.<p>

She had tears in her eyes.

I hugged her.

"Its okay Trixie." I whispered to her.

It was heartbreaking that Trixi would have a prostetic leg.

"It wont though! Im going to be different! Invalid!" she yelled into my chest gripping my shirt tighter. She was sobbing hard.

"Trixi, in my eyes, you will always be perfect." I said. To her.

We fell asleep that way.

* * *

><p><strong>LAUREN'S POV<strong>

* * *

><p>Me and Mikayla walked into the hospital room.<p>

"Awww. Theyere asleep." I said.

Mikayla pulled me out of the room.

"Lauren what happened to you? Your different now." She said to me.

"I changed." I said simplily.

Just then several people I didn't recognize ran into the hall.  
>"Wheres patricia?" I herd one girl say.<p>

"Who are you?" I asked.

I was now introduced to mara, alfie, Jerome, Fabian, nina, joy, amber , and mick.

"Were her best friends from Anubis." Nina explained.

"Well you cant see them, she's asleep." I said to them.

A doctor walked up to all of us.

"I assume your with Patricia?" he asked.

We all nodded.

"What happened?" Mara said.

"She got stabbed by a knife that fell off a table." The doctor said.

Everyone gasped except me and Mikayla.

"Her legs going to have to be amputated at the knee. Her surgery is in a few hours." The doctor said.

Looks of astonishment and disbleefe were on the faces of everyone.

* * *

><p><strong>CARLOS'S POV<strong>

* * *

><p>Trixi was going into surgery now. I was so nervous. What if she wasn't okay?<p>

*AFTER SURGERY*

I walked into the room. Trixi was sound asleep on her hospital bed. Her face is so beautifull when shes asleep. I walked up to her and stroked her hair. Her stub of a leg sitting under that blanket. But it doesn't matter. Because I will love her. Forever. No matter what happens, I will always love her.

Her eyes fluttered open.

"Carlos?" she mumbled.

She looked around the room then grabbed my hand.

"Is it done?" she asked.

I nodded.

She flipped back the covers so suddenly It scared me.

When she saw her leg she sobbed.

"Its okay patricia." I said hugging her.

We sat like that for awhile. Me hugging her not saying a word.

After awhile the doctor came in and fitted her in her prosthetic leg.

After that she was free to go.

I helped her walk out. People surrounded her with questions when she got out.

She started sobbing into my chest.

"Please." I said.

"Im going to take her home." I said,

Everyone nodded in understanding.

We got into the car and she leaned on me.

"Carlos, can you move in?" she asked me.  
>"If you really want me to." I said to her.<p>

She nodded,

"I don't trust myself alone with this thing." She said.

"Seems like the old patricia's back after all?" I said to her.

She punched my arm.

*ONE YEAR LATER*

I was still living at her house.

"I wish that you would stay forever." Patricia said.

I had to move out of state for awhile for a family emergency.

"I wish I could to." I sighed.

"I wish I could to." I repeated.

I hugged her tightly.

"I don't know when ill be back…" I said to her.

"Just be back soon." I said.

"I will." I said.

We hugged eachother tightly before I left in my car.

* * *

><p><strong>PATRICIA'S POV<strong>

* * *

><p>There he goes. I probably wont see him for months.<p>

Just then my phone rang and I ran as fast as I could to answer it.

"Hello?" I said.

"Hey this is Nina. Jessie wants to come over and visit aunty patricia." Nina said. I could hear crying in the background.  
>"Sure." I said.<p>

They arrived.

I looked at my new god daughter and held her up in the air.

"Look whos a cutie!" I said

The baby giggled.

"So did Carlos leave yet?" Nina asked me.

I nodded.

"he will be back soon." She said.

"I know but that seems so long away…" I sighed.

Just then I got a call on the phone.

I picked it up.

"Hello?" I said.

"hello, is this patricia?" someone said on the other line.

"Yea?" I said.

"Well I just crashed into your boyfriends car… im really sorry but a bird hit my windshield. I called the ambulance and there almost here I just thought that you should know." He said.

I dropped the phone.

I could hear the guy on the other line say hello? Hello?

* * *

><p><strong>IM DONE! If you want me to write a sequal I need 20 reviews!<strong>


End file.
